Breaking General Hux
by UltraJediMaster007
Summary: Finn captures Hux and has to bring him back to the resistance. Will he be able to do so with Hux intact? Hux is a cocksucker. Kinky stuff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The Resistance fought the last battle on Jakku. The First Order was near it's end. It was time to deliver the killing blow.

Finn should have killed him upon spotting the sour face. But Finn wasn't a killer… even if the person deserved it. Even if it was the freckle faced General Hux of the First Order. Armitage Hux. Finn wrinkled his nose in disdain at the sight of him.

The General's pod landed with a loud THUMP in the dirt. By the time Finn found him, Hux was stumbling out of the pod. His great coat caught in the door, threatening to take him under the sand. The General wrestled his way out of the coat. Finn would have found it comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

Finn couldn't believe his luck. He found the General. Finn would be the one to turn him in. To arrest him. He relishes the look of utter shock on the pale face as Finn approaches.

Finn had no regrets in this moment. He shouldn't have left the Resistance convoy. BB-8 had alerted them that the General had launched an escape pod. Hux wouldn't escape justice. Finn would make sure of that. Even if it mean traipsing through the desert on his own. Alone. In the place he hated most. Jakku.

Hux tries to run. Finn captures him with little struggle. The ginger was as vicious as a cat, but Finn was stronger. Faster. He'd kept himself in top physical condition since joining the resistance. The skinny general was no match for Finn's strength. Finn was a true warrior, unlike the armchair general.

Finn pushed Hux into the dirt. He grabbed the general's great coat and ripped it into shreds. He used the pieces to tie Hux's useless hands behind his back. Hux struggled and whimpered. Finn thought Hux's struggles were pathetic and weak. How had this man commanded an Army? How had Finn been so terrified of him?

Finn pushed Hux's face into the dirt to muffle his screaming. Finn focused on his task of detaining the general. He was on a mission. He wouldn't allow himself to get distracted by revenge. Though he had to admit he was enjoying himself. Seeing the general sputter sand from his mouth. The ginger's puckered lips wrinkling detestably. Finn resisted the urge to smack him.

Armitage Hux has fallen from grace. Finn knew that whether Hux lived or died this was the end of him. The end of the First Order. He steps on Hux's back.

"I am arresting you on behalf of the Resistance." Finn spits on the back of Hux's head. "Get to your feet, prisoner." He moves his foot to allow Hux to stand. Though he preferred Hux on his belly in the dirt.

"FN-2187, you won't get away with this! The First Order will come for me. I could be merciful with you. Release me, trooper!" Finn loathes the sound of authority in Hux's voice. An entitled sound. A tone meant to intimidate him. Make him forget that he had the power in this situation. Finn would never be another pawn of the First Order. He would never again work for entitled pricks like Armitage Hux. Hux had no power over him and he never would again.

Never, never, never! Finn says to himself, like a mantra.

Finn kicked Hux as he rolled in the dirt. Looking for a means of escape no doubt. "I said get up! Unless you prefer laying in the sand?"

Hux stumbles to his feet; his clothes disheveled and covered in sand. The look in his was feral. Finn had the impression that Hux would sink his teeth into him. If he got the chance. Finn had to make sure he didn't get a chance.

Finn's hands went to Hux's belt and fumbled to undo it. Hux tried to back away. "What are you doing?"

Finn tugs him back, slipping the General's belt off. Hux watched for a moment longer in disbelief. He turned and bolted away. Or tried to.

Finn stopped him easily enough. He lunged and knocked Hux to the ground. Hux fought, but again, Finn was stronger. "Should have worked out with us troops, General!"

Finn straddled Hux. The whole thing felt like a dream. Was he really doing this? Capturing this monster? He manhandled the belt to slide it around Hux's neck. He modified it so that it fit like a collar. Hux's belt was wide enough that it prevented Hux from being able to look down. Finn was okay with that. In fact, he found it oddly satisfying.

"Why do you gotta make this so hard, ginger?" Finn says, exhausted. The desert heat was beating down on him. He was sweaty. He had to pee. But he had his prize.

He stands over Hux on unsteady legs, panting from the struggle. At least he looked better than Hux.

"You don't understand! I was... I was escaping from the First Order! I have important information-"

"Which we'll have to beat out of you." Finn rolled his eyes, having none of the general's bullshit. The man would make up any lie to save his life.

Finn dragged Hux to his feet. "You will regret this," Hux said in clipped formal tones. "I shall not make this easy for you."

Finn sighed. "I didn't expect you would."

Finn ripped Hux's shirt off of him, exposing his pale flesh to the heat of the sun. He ripped it into long pieces, fashioning a rope out of it. Finn flinched at the way the sun shone off Hux's pale skin. "You might actually get a tan out here, pasty."

Hux continued to talk. "You will regret betraying the first Order. FN-2187 you are a traitor! The best thing you can do is turn yourself in. To me."

Finn punches him. "Don't you ever call me that again."

The blow brings Hux to his knees. Blood leaked down his chin. He looked up at Finn with a dazed look in his eyes. Dumbfounded. Finn wondered if Hux had never been hit like that before. Why would he been? He was the coddled son of Brendhol Hux.

Hux spat the blood from his mouth. His expression took on a look of steel. "Take me to General Organa. I have information that can save the resistance."

"Do you ever shut up?" Finn scowled at him. He was sick of Hux. The General was pathetic. Finn shouldn't have expected anything different. Hux probably expected the resistance would treat him like a king if captured. Yes, the information in his head was valuable. But Finn knew the First Order would torture and kill him and his friends. So why should Finn show this snake mercy? He refused to.

"Please, FN-21-" Finn raises an eyebrow. Hux backpedals. "I mean, Finn! Finn, don't hurt me. I was only- I was only doing my job!"

Finn kicked him in the stomach. "Get up. We're walking."

Finn fashioned Hux's shirt into a long rope. He attached it to the makeshift collar. Finn didn't want to be any closer to Hux than he had to be. He made sure Hux couldn't escape. He tugged at the collar. Hux grunted. It was secure. His hands were secure behind his back. And Finn had the general on a leash. Like a dog. How appropriate for a rabid cur.

Hux's escape pod was half sunk into the sand. Within the hour, there would be no evidence that it had ever landed.

Finn slung his rifle over his back. He saw the general's hat in the dirt and picked it up. Gross, he thought. It was Hux's hat and so Finn found it inherently disgusting. He put it on Hux because it amused him.

Hux wanted to kill him. Finn smiled.

Finn led Hux through the sand dunes. He wished he had taken a ship. But his had crashed. Perhaps he'd been too eager to get to Hux. Had this been worth it? Hux would have died in the desert. He couldn't survive on his own. But Finn hadn't wanted to take that chance. He closed his eyes and prayed that he was doing the right thing.

The general's voice sliced through Finn's thoughts. His words felt like daggers in Finn's ears. "Are you enjoying yourself, you rebel scum?" There is nothing but hatred and vitriol in Hux's voice.

Finn stopped and turned to face Hux. "You don't know when you've lost, do you?" Finn tugged on the makeshift leash to make Hux stumble and choke.

Hux doesn't say anything. He stares with hatred in his eyes. "Yeah... you better not say anything..." Finn continued tugging Hux along behind him. He felt like he won that battle. That's what he told himself at least.

They were getting close to an outpost. Finn squinted, trying to see through the desert haze. It wasn't Niima outpost, but it was similar. Bigger. Finn could see Hutt architecture. Temple ruins turned into dens of villainy.

Finn is pulled to an abrupt halt when he felt Hux stop behind him. Finn turned. "I didn't tell you to rest. We gotta keep going."

Sweat poured down Hux's face. He fell to his knees, panting. "I… I can't go on anymore."

Finn stared at him with disgust and suspicion. He worried Hux was about to attempt an escape. Finn gestured to the outpost. "We're almost there!"

He tugs on the leash, trying to get Hux to move. Hux didn't budge. He stayed on his knees in the sand. The ginger curled up as if he had a pain in his stomach. Finn was getting pissed. He kicked sand in Hux's face.

"You'll walk or you'll die." Finn's voice was stony. He had no patience with this man. If once could even call the ginger runt a man.

Hux winced and writhed in agony. "It hurts..."

Finn frowned. "What's wrong? Did you get bit by something?"

Hux winces again and shakes his head. "No… it's…. It's burning me…"

"The sun?"

Hux shook his head. Finn tired of this game. He didn't want to babysit the general. Finn didn't like having to look after a prisoner. Especially one he hated so much. He sighed. He moved closer to Hux and loomed over him, weary that Hux was creating a trap. "This better not be a trap." He had searched Hux hadn't he? Even so, Hux's hands were bound securely.

Hux gasps. "In my pants… it's burning…."

Finn wrinkled his nose in disgust and backed away. "Don't tell me you have some sexual disease? That would figure. That would just be my luck wouldn't it?"

"Please, get it off me!" Hux whines.

"Get what off of you?"

Finn hesitated. What the fuck was going on with the little turd?

"It's burning!" Hux had tears in his eyes.

Finn sighed. He had no desire to help Hux. They had to get to that outpost for water and shelter. If Hux was going to be his captive, Finn had to know what was going on with him.

Finn took a knee in front of Hux. He lifted the General's chin to look him in the eye. "What's in your pants, Hux?"

Hux winced, whatever it was in his pants hurting him again. He spat in Finn's face. Finn took a deep breath to keep himself from murdering Hux. "Talk to me, Hux. What's going on?"

Hux turned his face away. He looked embarrassed. Finn found this intriguing. Much as he hated to do it, Finn reached towards Hux's crotch and undid his pants. Hux grunted and whimpered. Finn stood and used his foot to push Hux's pants to his thighs.

His boot hit something metal… over Hux's cock. Hux yelped in pain. Finn closed his eyes. Please tell me this isn't happening, he thinks. Of course General Hux would make the worst prisoner possible. "What is on your cock, Hux?"

"Need it… off….." Hux whined. Hux grit his teeth savagely.

Finn pushed Hux's boxers down with his boot to see the cause of the pain. He raises an eyebrow at the cage on Hux's cock. He points to it in disbelief. "Explain that."

"Don't you know? You naive moof milker." Hux's voice was pure acid. He tried to turn away. He didn't want Finn to see his face. The collar restricted his movement.

Finn felt like the most noble man in the world for not killing Hux. He was even helping him. Helping the mass murderer dealing with an overheated cock cage. What were the odds?

"Why do you have a cage on your cock?" He crossed his arms and waited, amused to hear the general's explanation.

"It was…." Hux lowered his head in shame. "It's… it's nothing." Hux's eyes darted around, trying to look anywhere but Finn. Frantic. Ashamed of the truth.

Finn whistled. "It's all that kinky stuff you do with Kylo Ren, isn't it? I knew you two did kinky disgusting stuff like that."

Hux stared at the sky in shame. His cheeks flushed. He wanted to die. He wanted all the worst things to happen to everyone in the world. Hux would kill to never have to feel like this again. He would kill men, women, and children. He would destroy the universe. He would do anything to keep from having to see the smug look on FN-2187's face.

"You wouldn't understand," he mutters.

Finn laughs. "No I get it. It's you two. You and Kylo Ren. And you're the bitch in the relationship." That made Finn feel good. He loathed Kylo Ren, but he hated Hux. "Don't worry. We all knew you were the bitch. I could win a lot of money if I were in the First Order."

Hux glares and grits his teeth. "It's burning me. Take it off."

"I don't want to touch that thing." Besides, Finn thought. Hux deserved the pain he was in. "Do you have a key?"

Hux shook his head.

"You don't even keep the key to your own cock cage?" Finn couldn't help making fun of the ginger. "No wonder Starkiller Base went down so easily."

The look in Hux's eye was pure murder. Finn picked the leash back up and tugged, trying to force Hux to get up. "Then maybe someone at the outpost can help you. The sooner we get going the sooner you can get it off."

Finn tugged Hux forward. Finn wanted to hurry and get to the outpost. He coughed from the dryness in his throat. He needed water. The outpost felt like a mirage in front of him. He didn't even care if Hux was still behind him. He needed to get to the outpost. He would drag Hux in the dirt if he had to.

Hux's pants were around his knees. He looked ridiculous as he plodded through the sand dunes. He had too much pride to ask Finn to pull them back up. But Finn wouldn't have even if he did ask. He didn't want to touch the General any more than he had to. Unless it was his fists colliding with his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux didn't say anything the rest of the way to the outpost. Something Finn was grateful for. All Finn could hear was the distant hustle and bustle of the marketplace ahead. The rhythmic soothing sound of the wind as it swept over the sand dunes. The frequent sounds from Hux reminding him he had the general on a leash. Hux grunting as he fell and pushed himself back to his feet. The sound of his hurried breath. The sound of both their boots slinking through the sand.

When he and Hux had set out, the Jakku heat had been at its worse. Beating on their backs and weighing on them like baggage. But now the sun was sinking into the horizon. Finn welcomed the cool air wafting in as the sun went down. Night was falling and the settlement ahead was lit in a soft orange glow.

By the time they stumbled into the outpost, Finn's head was pounding. He felt like he swallowed the desert. He needed water. The market place brimmed with people. Nighttime never slowed this place down. In fact, the most action happened at night. The drinkers, gamblers, mercenaries looking for jobs, thieves. Scoundrels and villains who scatter like cockroaches during the day. The fun happened at night.

Finn moved through the throng of people. He ignored any merchant who wasn't hawking water. He weaved his way through the crowd as he searched for a place to get a drink. As he moves further in, the settlement seems even more alive... There was a rhythm to this place. A pulse that seemed to draw Finn in and make him forget himself.

Up ahead, market stalls lit up with orange light. Houses of whitewashed walls. Beasts brayed and made loud snorting noises. Music plays in the distance... The roar of a crowd... All around him, Finn feels the energy of the place. The bustling, mechanics banging, working on Luggabeasts and fixing broken droids...

His thirst brings him back to reality. Need water. Finn's eyes darted around as he moved through the market. Merchants selling things... Junk dealers... Twi'lik women lounging, showing off their bodies. No time for that. Not for him.

An aroma of greasy food... Freshly cooked meat on a stick. The enticing aroma of food wafted over the smell of fresh dung. Finn wrinkled his nose. He vowed that he would never step foot on Jakku again.

Hux dug his heals in, determined to stop. Trying to get Finn's attention. "Over there!" Hux pointed with his chin. Finn looked to where he was pointing. An old woman with a ladle and a bowl of water. Serving water to thirsty revelers. Finn's eyes narrowed in on the golden bowl filled with tantalizing water.

Finn pushed past the other customers. He dug a credit out of his bag and paid the woman. She was so old it looked like her face was melting. Finn imagined it had melted under the blistering Jakku sun. She offered him the ladle. Finn took it and drank the cool refreshing water. Like heaven. He downed it and held it out for seconds. He drank at least three or four more gulps of the water before he finished.

Hux was trying to say something to him. Loud chanting and cheering drowned out Hux's voice. Finn turned toward the noise. Rambunctious mercenaries paraded past. They were celebrating and drinking. They dragged a long line of slaves with them. The slaves had collars which linked them to each other with chains.

Finn was nervous as the group passes, worried there would be trouble. He grows worried as several of the mercenaries stop to stare at Hux. They gave Finn curious stares. Finn prayed they didn't recognize him or hux. Finn was dusty. Dirty. Exhausted. He looked like shit. He knew that without having to even look at himself. Hux looked like…. Well, Finn didn't want to look at Hux. He had important things to look at. And he felt judged by the passersby who stared at him. As if he'd chosen to walk through sand dunes pulling numbnuts along behind him.

Hux bumps up against him, forcing his attention again. Finn was getting tired of Hux intruding into his thoughts. Rudely interrupting. Rude, Hux was. "I need water," Hux rasped.

Finn looked back at the water stand. The line had gotten long in the few short moments Finn was watching the crowd. He shook his head. He would find another place to get Hux water.

"Finn!" Hux hit Finn's shoulder with his chest. His voice was cracking. "I'm going to die..."

"I'm looking..." Had he really been so long under this man's command? The way Hux's eyes were pleading. Desperate. Finn couldn't have imagined Hux looking so pathetic. Hierarchy was everything in the First Order. You couldn't get any more top than Hux. Finn had been at the bottom. Having his former General on a leash felt intensely gratifying. It was almost worth having to actually deal with Hux. If only he could brag to his friends in the First Order... His friends who could be dead by now... Killed by the resistance. No. Finn couldn't let himself think about that right now.

Luckily, he spotted a watering hole, interrupting his disturbing thoughts. Various beasts surrounded the stone pool, drinking and snorting. Hux would fit right in. He lead Hux over and pointed to the murky water. "Go get some."

Hux's face wrinkled in disgust. "It's dirty! You can't really-"

"If you're thirsty you will drink." Finn had little patience with the general. He wished he had simply killed the general. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Hux at all. And he wouldn't have to deal with his own desire to humiliate Hux. Finn didn't want to think of himself as a cruel person.. But Hux wasn't a normal person. He'd lost that status when he blew up five planets.

Besides... Finn drank from a watering hole on Jakku. Why shouldn't Hux also have that valuable life experience? Expand his horizons.

"I will not drink with the animals." Hux's nose turned up. His expression was proud and scornful.

"You're lucky there's water for you at all! You should be grateful to be alive." Finn was exasperated.

"I won't be alive any longer if you keep treating me like this! All your little Resistance fighters will die without what I know!"

Finn rolled his eyes. He struggled to comprehend the sheer arrogance of Hux's statement. Finn was tired. Physically and emotionally drained. The last thing he wanted was sit here arguing with this spoiled prick. "The entire galaxy would be better off without you."

Hux just stared at him with a dumbfounded look. As if the ginger could not comprehend his utter lack of importance. Yeah, he had information that could help the resistance. But as a person... Bankrupt.

A long quiet moment passed between them. Neither saying a word. Each sitting with their own private discomforts.

Finn was the first to break the silence between them. "I'm glad that actually shut you up..." Softer, "Get something to drink."

"I'd die first..." Hux mumbled. He stared sullenly at the watering hole. He was thirsty. Dying. He wouldn't live any longer if he didn't drink something... He was desperate. Maybe he didn't want to die after all. The watering hole was looking tempting. "Untie me."

"No way."

"I'll drown..."

"You'll run." Finn had no time for this.

"I wouldn't-!" Couldn't Finn see how exhausted Hux was?

"Sure you wouldn't." Finn rolled his eyes. "Just be a good prisoner and do what I say. Drink up." He grabbed Hux by the neck and pushed him to his knees. He pushed Hux's head towards the water. A happabore drinking beside him nudged Hux and licked him. Hux tried to pull away, but Finn held him steady. "Drink," Finn commands.

Hux resisted. He watched as the happabore sucked in a massive quantity of water. Hux resented it. As if the beast was stealing the muddy water from him. As if he owned it. Yes, Hux the king of the watering hole. He lowered his head to drink. He got only a few drops before he lost his balance and fell. Finn let go of him, causing Hux to fall into the water. Hux splashed and spluttered. Water and mud went up his nose. Hux drank, greedy and gulping in as much water as he could. He stopped only when his belly was full.

Finn knew from experience that while the watering hole tasted like ass, it wasn't harmful. Hux would be fine. Maybe have diarrhea.

When Hux finally came up for air, he spat water out of his mouth. He splashed and struggled to get to his feet. "Does it make you happy to be cruel to me?"

Finn sighed. What could he say to that? He shrugs. "Yeah, it does."

"I knew it!" He pushed himself to his feet and screamed. His voice went up several octaves as he berated Finn. "You selfish bastard! Buying yourself a drink and with my money! And kidnapping me. I will execute you for this!"

The memories of the First Order were fresh in Finn's mind. As he faced Hux down now, he could still remember when he'd been terrified of that voice. When Hux had seemed to have the power of life and death over them. When Hux was untouchable. He tried to focus on how ridiculous Hux looked. Water streaming down the ginger hair. His bare chest, devoid of any manly hair.

So much of his entire life had been all tied up with Hux... with the First Order... And he couldn't see Hux as separate from the First Order. Hux was the First Order. At least in Finn's eyes. It wasn't right. Finn didn't have a choice when he was in the First Order. But he left and he had a choice now. He could chart his own destiny. As long as he didn't live in the shadow of his past. The shadow Hux cast over him. He felt such a heavy emotion come over him and settle on his chest. He wished he could share his feelings with somebody. He definitely didn't want Hux to see his emotions. To know how much Hux had imprinted himself on Finn's psyche. No, he couldn't imagine Hux empathizing with that. Or caring. In fact, he couldn't imagine Hux having feelings about anything. So Finn tried to hide it by jangling Hux's credit chip in front of him.

Finn adopted a mocking, playful tone. "It's not yours anymore." Finn crossed his arms and pretended to amusement at Hux's anger. The tone never would have fooled Rey. Rey would have seen right through his act. He wished she was here now. He desperately wanted a friend. Wanted to confide to someone about how his life had changed. How his entire world ended and began anew.

He sighs, back to reality when Hux kicked water at him. "Finders keepers, General. And that includes you."

He grabbed Hux and manhandled him to his feet and out of the watering hole. Hux was coughing up water and trying to wrestle himself away. Finn held onto him easily.

Finn couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Hux was crying. Finn did not like the sound of it. The general was pleading with him. "You have to untie me," he whined. "It looks bad... I'm attracting attention. I can help you- Just free me!"

Finn clamped a hand over the general's mouth. "Hush. Look around you."

Hux looked. Everywhere he looked there were slaves. Being lead around on leashes. Human an alien alike being lead about on collars. Mainly Twi'lek females and humans.

"See? You fit right in. All you need is the slave girl costume." Finn smirked. He gestured to a Twi'lek woman in a sexy and revealing outfit. "I think you'd look good in that."

Hux yanked his arm out of Finn's grasp and glared at him, baring his teeth. To Finn, he looked like a vicious cat. His expression was so ferocious that made Finn laughed. He resisted the urge to pet him on the head and say, "Good gingerkitty!" But he didn't. Because Finn was a responsible mature human being.

"How dare you treat me like this!" Hux screeched, attracting the attention of some rough looking passersby. Finn didn't want to get entangled in any trouble because of Hux. He clamped a hand on the ginger's mouth.

He got in Hux's face and stares him down. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hux didn't say anything. What could he do? Nothing. For now. He looked away like a coward.

Finn forced Hux to look him in the eye. "You may be plotting your revenge, but you will fail. Like your stupid base failed. Your stupid supreme leader murdered. And your stupid Kylo Ren- I won't even comment on that."

Finn removed his hand so Hux could speak. Hux spat on him.

Finn simply wiped the spittle away. "Do you think that hurts me?" he asked with a measured calm. He tightened his grip on Hux's chin and stared at him, looking deadly serious. "Do you think you will ever hurt me again? You won't hurt anyone again. I will make sure of it."

Hux tried to hold Finn's gaze. But he failed and looked away cowardly. His knees buckled and he turned away. Finn felt like he won that battle. He let go of Hux's face.

There was a loud cheer up ahead. From the sounds of it a big festival was happening. Or some entertainment event. Finn pulled Hux along by his elbow. He wanted to see what the commotion was. Finn was trying to imagine being able to enjoy a night like this some day. What would it be like to live a life free of the duties of a soldier? Living a free life, free from missions. Free from orders. Maybe in some other life, Finn would be studying music. He would be in a crowd with his friends cheering some band. Was that the hope he was fighting for when he left the First Order? He didn't want to kill ever again. But he would if he had to. He would if it meant never returning to the First Order.

He would rather they execute him than be one of their pawns.

Hux trailed pathetically behind him. Any bit of weakness Hux showed made Finn angry. The fact that a man so weak and pitiful could have lead an army... Could have ended the lives of billions in the blink of an eye. Every Hux stumbled behind him, Finn thought of every life extinguished by his commands. Who died in an unjust war. Died because of a merciless craving for power.

He yanked Hux's leash, making the ginger stumble to his knees. "Move faster," Finn called. He pulled the leash so Hux had to get back to his feet or choke.

They enter into a massive arena. Finn paused, and took it in... The endless crowd. The shouts and cheers, the clank of steel as weapons clashed in the arena. Finn had never seen anything like it. So chaotic, so much energy.

He stared down into the big dirt arena. Bones littered the ground. Remnants of blood and guts. Shattered pieces of armor. The slaves he'd seen earlier were in huddled in the center. Gammorean guards surrounded them. Finn looked around and noticed that there were guards at all the entrances and exits.

Male and female Twi'leks served drinks and food. The greedy patrons of the arena stuff their face and sing their merriment. Excited for the slaughter.

A roar pulled Finn's attention back to the arena. Finn flinched. The Gamoreans strip the slaves naked and give them spears. They huddled together, still chained at the neck. Then guards vacated the fighting ground in a hurry. Something big was coming. Slaves pulled open two big metal doors. The deafening roar of the crowd rocked Finn to his core. He could feel the blood lust. Could feel the crowd's desire for blood. It sickened him.

Two rancors stalked towards the slave.

Finn watched in horror. He wanted to do something. Rescue them. But what could he do? He looked around. There were too many guards, too many people with weapons. And worst of all…. The crowd was bloodthirsty. They would tear him apart and continue with their sick games.

The slaves used the spears to the best of their abilities. But there was no contest. The slaves might as well be defenseless for all the good the spears did them. The rancors deflected the attacks easily.

When the first head went flying, Finn couldn't watch anymore. He turned and walked quickly away. The intense energy of the arena drove him out of there. He had to get away from it. Couldn't seem to shut out the noise, the desire to see pain...!

He ran outside the arena and leaned against the outside walls. He shook his head. What was wrong with him? He had to get himself together. Had to shut it out and focus. Focus.

Unbeknownst to Finn, Hux noticed Finn's distress. But did he show compassion? No. He just snorted in amusement, seizing any chance to pick at his captor. "Oh Finn… I didn't realize you were so faint of heart," Hux mocked. The humor sounded strained to Finn's ears. As if Hux wasn't amused and was only pretending. Hux, wanting only to collapse and sleep, making the effort to be a dick. Hux, what was wrong with you?

Finn shakes his head. "That was pathetic, Hux."

Hux bristled. "Do you have a plan? Or are you going to treat me like an animal all night?" Hux hissed. "I pity the resistance that they must rely on such incompetent traitors. I am disappointed in you, FN-2187. Crying over spilled blood. I can see that you never had it in you to be a warrior. You're weak. You're nothing. Just a traitor and a coward."

Finn closed his eyes. The clipped, arrogant and condescending tone set a fire in Finn. "A traitor? You don't deserve loyalty. And as for coward?" Finn swung his fist at Hux's face. It stopped a tiny fraction away from hitting Hux. Hux flinched, his eyes fluttering in fear. "You're the real coward. And soon the galaxy will see it. History will remember at the end of my leash."

He went to the nearest Cantina. Eager to get away from the noise and roar of the arena.


End file.
